1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable tool to generally be used on a construction site to drill pilot holes for the standard 41/2 inch hinge used on doors in the majority of commercial buildings.
2. Description of Related Art
A search was conducted in the U.S. Patent Office in Class 408, sub-classes 1R, 42 and 117. The following patents were noted and selected as being the most pertinent to the tool or device of the present invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Patentee Pat. No. Date Title ______________________________________ A. Melniczak 2,430,522 11/11/47 Double Worker Drill, Reamer and Counter- sink W. Minek 2,492,391 12/27/49 Multiple Spindle Head J. D. Chailer 3,833,311 9/3/74 Wall Outlet and Switch Box Hole Cutter D. D. Strange et al 4,061,437 12/6/77 Pilot Hole Borer R. W. Geernaert 4,917,549 4/17/90 Boring Machine ______________________________________
Aspects of each of these patents which fail to teach and/or accomplish the goals of the tool of the present invention may be summarized as follows: